devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Sword Test
|katakana = スパーダ/フォースエッジ |romaji = Supāda/Fōsuejji |alt1 = Force Edge |title1 = The Legendary Devil Sword |type1 = Devil Arm |creator1 = Sparda |user1 = Dante |user2 = Trish |user3 = Sanctus |user4 = Vergil |user5 = Arkham |user6 = Sparda |form1 = |drops from = |element1 = Demon-forged''Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition'', Combat Adjudicator — Force Edge: "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a demon-forged blade can move me." |game1 = Devil May Cry |game2 = Devil May Cry 2 |game3 = Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening |game4 = Devil May Cry 4 |game5 = Devil May Cry 5 }} The Sparda and its unawakened form, the Force Edge,Devil May Cry, Devil Arms — Force Edge: "A memento of Dante's father, Sparda." is the beloved demon-forged sword''Devil May Cry 2, '''Weapon File — Sparda': "The Dark Knight's beloved sword." wielded by the Dark Knight Sparda himself,Devil May Cry, Devil Arms — Sparda: "It's the true form of the Force Edge, the sword wielded by the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda." and magically imbued with his power.Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Devil Arms File — Force Edge: "A sword magically imbued with Sparda's power. A powerful sword with great hidden potential." Throughout the series, the sword is recognized as a source of god-like power, and in both Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 4, it was the main objective of the villains. It is Dante's default weapon in Devil May Cry, and Trish's in Devil May Cry 2 and 4 Special Edition. In addition, Vergil is able to summon spectral versions of the Force Edge as his Summoned Swords. Appearance Appearance Appearance Appearance =Appearance = The sword of Sparda has two forms: Force Edge and Sparda. Force Edge, the unawakened form, resembles a basic sword. The guard takes a "W" shape, vaguely resembling Sparda's horns. It has a spiral handle that leads to four skulls on the pommel with a spike at the top. Appearance In its awakened state, Sparda keeps the handle and cross-guard, but the spike on the skulls is split in half, with the frontward, more elaborate half forming a small blade that curves around the bottom of Sparda's blade (in Devil May Cry, the front half is a simple hook). Force Edge's blade is replaced with a spine-like structure attached to two curved blades via an organic looking substance. Together the blades form one long blade when in sword mode. The top portion has a large glowing red gem-like object in the center. The other side has two significantly smaller gems, glowing orange and pink. Sparda's blades can reorient themselves to give Sparda various shapes to suit its needs. Dante and Trish shift the halves to create a scythe for Round Trip and point both blades forward for a spear for Stinger. Appearance In Devil May Cry 5, Sparda has gone through major design changes, but still kept some of its old appearance, including a thick organic hide, the curved blade and the color scheme of its guard. However, the sword now has a realistic spinal column instead of the one that was telescopic, with some bone matter covers below its guard. Its larger red jewel has moved to the side and a green one is now below it, and the handle is darker than before. =References =